Jeepers Ranma Creepers
by Usagi.Alyblue
Summary: ¿Que me sucede? porque me eh sentido con estas ganas de matar... El Sr Tendo no entendía y ni siquiera supo en que momento dejo de ser el. Una historia de terror, sin final feliz.


"JEEPERS CREEPERS RANMANIATICO"

By:UsagiAndriano

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Nerima, el aire fresco resoplaba las ventanas corredizas, señores de edad avanzada jugaban Shogi, el del cabello negro y largo patriarca de esa casa , se encontraba muy pensativo, así que su acompañante Genma, se daba lujo ganándole en esa partida, de repente se escucho un estruendo, todo mundo salió al patio al ver que el único árbol que se encontraba en esa casa había sido partido a la mitad por un rayo, pero como era posible eso, si ni siquiera estaba lloviendo, al acercarse e investigar se encontró un pergamino doblado con un sello, este se veía que era muy antiguo, la hija menor de los Tendo lo tomo en las manos para poder abrirlo, pero algo hizo que le quemara las manos , lo cual aventó ese tan extraño pergamino, el patriarca de la casa se acerco con cierto temor, y tomo el pergamino entre sus manos, este empezó a iluminarse por completo con una luz morada, por un segundo todas las luces se apagaron y el silencio triunfal se hizo presente, solo un suspiro de la hermana mayor de los Tendo hizo que todos reaccionaran.

_"Papa estas bien "preguntaba Nabiki con un tono bajo de voz.

_"Por supuesto porque no debería estarlo, será mejor que todos volvamos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, yo llevare esto a mi cuarto para saber de que se trata". (Todos empezaron a regresar a sus actividades)

El señor Tendo caminaba lento y cabizbajo hasta su habitación, un enorme panda lo seguía con un cartel en sus manos que decía: -"¿Qué te pasa?" (como fue que se convirtió en panda si no llovía??), al entrar a la habitación, cerro la puerta atrás de el, dejando a un panda confundido.

Al abrir el pergamino existía una leyenda que decía: -¡Cada 23 primaveras, durante 23 días, te tocara comer….

El hombre cayó de rodillas el sabia lo que significaba y eso hacia que su mayor temor se hiciera realidad, al fin le habían cobrado ese favor, que a final de cuenta no había servido de mucho, el hombre empezó a llorar mientras su mente regresaba a ese terrible momento:

Flasback

Hacia ya unos 12 años que esto había sucedido, su esposa se encontraba muy enferma , los doctores ya la habían desahuciado, el se encontraba desesperado porque aparte de que el amor de su vida estaba a un paso de la muerte , lo dejaría al cuidado de sus 3 hijas de 4,5,6 años lo cual lo estresaba, preocupaba y rompía el corazón, el no sabe como con esa desesperación, llego a un templo en lo profundo del bosque, le habían comentado que en ese templo tenían la curación de cualquier enfermedad así que el salió en busca de tan anhelado deseo, cualquier esperanza era buena para su esposa.

Todo era tétrico, en ruinas y sucio, parecía que nadie vivía ahí, hasta que un hombre de mediana edad apareció enfrente de el , vestía ropas antiguas , limpias y se veía muy elegante, no entonaba en el lugar, le hizo la seña que pasara y se sentara en una pequeña mesa estilo japonés, el estaba muy nervioso, pero logro caminar y sentarse como le había indicado aquel sujeto, pocos minutos después el hombre se sentaba enfrente de Sound, con un pergamino antiguo , al ponerlo enfrente se leían claramente unas letras en rojo escarlata "Jeepers Creepers",El hombre le hizo la seña de seguir leyendo, Sound tomo el pergamino , era un contrato el cual le daban lo que mas deseara a cambio de su propia alma, decía: entregaras tu cuerpo y tu alma en el momento que sea necesitado, mientras tendrás lo que mas deseas.

El no espero a terminar de leerlo y firmo con una pluma que se encontraba en la misma mesa, quiero que mis hijas tengan a su madre por siempre, el tipo solo asentó la cabeza y tomo el pergamino, el ya no recordó nada ni como regreso a su casa, solo recordaba que durante ese año fue el hombre mas feliz, su esposa estaba en su casa, ya no había necesidad de ir a hospitales o tomar medicamento , pareciera que la curación había llegado, pero al cumplir el año, en una tarde le falto la respiración y su luz se agoto, antes de morir le dijo:- "yo siempre estaré a su lado" y fue cuando entendió que había utilizado mal las palabras y su esposa murió irremediablemente.

Fin de blasback

La noche empezaba a caer y la luna alumbraba el lugar, el sintió un terrible escalofrió y su piel se veía cada vez mas dura, mas obscura , sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo y parecía que su alma se evaporaba, en ese momento ya no era Sound Tendo, ahora era un verdadero demonio, se trono los huesos de la espalda , movió su cabeza el cual parecía tener crestas alrededor de su cráneo, tomo asiento en un pequeño escritorio tomo en manos un pequeño álbum familiar en el cual se encontraban fotos de los integrantes de la familia, mientras una tonada se escuchaba.

"Idont care what the weather man says,

Im certain the sun will shine"

When the weather man says it's raining

You'll never hear me complain"

Fue analizando cada foto mientras lastomaba entre las manos,despuésde un pequeño rato, tomo las fotos ydespareció.

El buen Genma sehabíaquedado preocupado por su amigo, y ahora ya en su forma humana estaba parado aun lado del estanque, el sabia que algo malo estaba pensandopero no tenia ni siquiera una idea, en eso se escucho el crujir de las hojas, un viento paso por orejas e hizo estremecerle, el todo un artista marcial, el cualhabía entrenado al mejor peleador del mundo, ni siquiera se percato delrápidomovimiento en donde una daga perforo sutóraxexactamente en el 2do focoaórticogenerando perdida delconocimiento, pasaron exactamente 3 minutos cuando su flujosanguíneo le hizo reaccionar, el dolor era insoportable, larespiraciónentrecortada,visióncompletamente borrosa,sentíaquealgo losujetabade las manos y de los pies estaba en una habitacion a obscuras y a lo lejos una luz tenue, mientras una tonada se escuchaba a los lejos. En ese momento se encontraba en elsótanode la casa, pero: ¿quien lohabíallevado ahí?, y que era esasensaciónde muerte quesentíaen elpecho.

"Imcertainthesunwillshine

I'dontcarehowtheweathervainpoints

Whenitpointstogloomy

Itsgotbesunnyto me

Whenyoureyeslookintomine."

Suvisiónse cerraba, cuando la persona que semanteníaen la luz se acercaba, era en verdad aterrador, pero algo llamaba suatención, algo ledecíaque era..-"Sounderes tu?", fue loúnicoque alcanzo a decir, cuando el individuo clavo un cuchillo en la regiónde laapófisisxifoidea generando que el ultimo aliento saliera de su pecho, hizo un perfecto trazolongitudinal y de un solo golpe arranco una parte de su anatomía, aun sangrante, desgarrado, tomo el órgano y lo llevo a una bandeja, perfectamente se veía la silueta , era un perfecto estomago , regreso al cuerpo tirado en el piso y lo roció con agua fría, el cual apareció un enorme panda muerto, levanto su cuchillo y de un golpe corto una garra y prosiguió con la siguiente garra, y las llevo a la bandeja donde estaba colocado el estomago. (Su mayor defecto la gula, pues por querer comer siempre metió en grandes problemas a su hijo y su mayor característica las garras y la fuerza del panda)

"Jeepers, creepers…Whered you get those peepers.

Jeepers, creepers.

Whered you get those eyes gosh oh get up.

Howd they get so lit up

Gosh oh, get up. Howd they get that size….."

La hija mayor se encontraba cocinando, ella estaba muy animada ya que la convivencia familiar era su mayor deseo y cocinar para ellos era lo que mas la hacia feliz, ella tarareando una canción, se percato que una melodía se oía a lo lejos.

Lo cual hizo que saliera de su actividad y saliera al patio, al no encontrar nada regreso con un extraña sensación de sentirse observada, no tardo ni cinco segundos, cuando una daga atravesó su costado izquierdo, sus pupilas se dilataron y lo único que pudo decir fue …"papa"….su sentido se evaporo, y ella desfalleció en los brazos de su atacante, poso su mano en la parte central del tórax, unas garras aparecieron y en un perfecto corte circular tomo entre ellas ese hermoso órgano palpitante, aun sus válvulas se dilataban y sus ventrículos se contraían, pero de un jalón certero lo tomo entre la mano y los desgarro dejando a una joven finada en su otro brazo.

La más suspicaz de las hermanas Tendo se encontraba en su habitación, cuando algo llamo la atención, pues ella vigilaba toda la casa con sus cámaras de vigilancia. En la cámara de la cocina se veía a su hermana preparando la cena, cuando la vio salir, pero no regresar. "Se le habrá olvidado algo", al observar que no regresaba, salió de su habitación en busca de su hermana mayor.

La cocina se encontraba en su habitual orden. Pero algo llamo su atención, unos vegetales a mitad de cortar, esto representaba, que su hermana había salido por algo que llamara su atención, salió al patio de la casa, ella parada en la puerta buscaba con la mirada a su hermana mayor, "uf..será mejor que llame a Ranma para que me ayude a buscarla", al dar la vuelta y bajar la mirada se encontró con algo que estremeció cada fibra nerviosa de su anatomía, eran gotas de sangre fresca, salió corriendo rumbo a la planta alta de la casa, su voz se entrecortaba, sus respiración se acelero, jamás se le había visto así de nerviosa a la mediana de los Tendo, "!Ranma! " un grito seco y lleno de temor se escucho en toda la casa, al llegar al balcón , poso sus manos sobre el barandal, "oh Kasumi, ¿ donde estas ?"…una mano tomo su cuello por la parte posterior , su mano abarcaba toda la circunferencia de su cuello, su dedo pulgar apretaban su cartílago cricoides, el cual hacia que no saliera ni un racimo de voz, solo se escuchaban quejidos desesperados, la empezó a levantar, los pies de Nabiki se separaron como unos 40 cm del piso, se movían desesperados, sus manos se posaban en el antebrazo de su atacante, intentaba mover su torso para soltarse, pero segundos después se escucho un crack, su cartílago había sido fracturado, su cabeza cayo de lado izquierdo, sus pupilas dilatadas, con un ictus de dolor en su cara, sus brazos y piernas aun presentaban movimientos involuntarios, el atacante la elevo unos centímetros mas por lo cual la luna se observaba a lo lejos como una vigilante silenciosa de los acontecimientos que se estaban llevando esa noche. Y se escuchaba triunfante el sonido de esa tonada que en este momento, nada tenia que ver con alegría.

"Golly gee…when you turn those heaters on

Woe is me.. Got to put my cheaters on

Jeepers, creepers. Where'd ya get those peepers?

Oh those weepers. How they hypnotize. Ya

Whered ya get those eyes?"

El cuerpo sin vida de Nabiki fue llevado al mismo lugar en donde ya estaban el de Genma y Kasumi, coloco el cuerpo en una silla levanto su cabeza , tomo un bisturí y de manera decidida y fuerte realizo un corte coronal llegando al periostio, levantando así todo cuero cabelludo y piel , mostrando el cráneo desnudo de la bella Nabiki, tomo una sierra circular… y empezó por región frontal hasta región posterior de manera longitudinal. Tomo nuevamente el bisturí y abrió la duramadre,.. Toda delicadeza que ocupo unos segundos atrás, se vio interrumpida cuando su mano y sus garras tomaron el cerebro y lo saco de un solo movimiento, lo observo y una sonrisa maliciosa se torno en su horrible cara.

Ranma que se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo de la familia, escucho el grito de donde se le mencionaba, lo cual lo estremeció y una idea cruzo en su mente, "Akane", salió corriendo del Dojo en dirección de la habitación de su bella y temperamental prometida, de un solo salto llego a la ventana, "¿Akane estas bien?" Su voz tenía un rastro de preocupación. La bella prometida abrió la ventana con el seño fruncido, "claro que estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo idiota", el joven prometido, adopto una posición de combate, "Tonta, te escuche gritar mi nombre, creí…que estabas en problemas" eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono mas bajo. Akane se sonrojo y lo miro de diferente manera. "no fui yo" fue lo único que pudo decir, sus miradas se encontraron… (Ups esto es terror verdad, me desvié un poquito de genero :-P)

Ranma empezó a buscar el motivo del llamado que había tenido, daba saltos alrededor de la casa, buscando, y observado, se le hacía raro que todo estuviera tan callado y calmado, de un momento a otro, alguien aparecía detrás de el, para tomarlo del cuello como unos momentos antes había pasado con Nabiki, lo que no contaba, era que ahora atacaba aun verdadero artista marcial, Ranma sintió la presencia de alguien y de un rápido movimiento pudo esquivar el agarre, salto al tejado y volteo para checar quien había intentado atacarlo, solo observo una franja negra que desaparecía, "Tío Sound, eres tu", el podía sentir el aura de su tío, pero definitivamente ese no era su tío, cerro los ojos para buscar la localización de ese ser , "Te encontré" y salto con una agilidad sorprendente, le propino un golpe con una fuerza monumental, el ser se doblo y el aire salió de sus pulmones, Ranma con su truco de las castañas propino miles de golpes, haciendo que su oponente callera al suelo, el estaba sorprendido, este joven había podido no solo verlo, si no golpearlo, muy enojado se levanto y tuvieron un enfrentamiento de miradas.

El joven Saotome estaba impresionado, sin duda era su futuro suegro el que se encontraba enfrente de el, pero sin duda la mirada de maldad y esa esencia maligna que desprendía no era de el, el demonio sonrió con malicia, de un movimiento certero golpeo al joven en ambos flancos, con una fuerza descomunal, lo cual provoco que el joven presentara midriasis, un grito ensordecedor salió del cuerpo del joven artista marcial, cayo al suelo, y estaba retorciéndose de dolor, su respiración era mas alargada, presentaba un quejido inspiratorio audible, empezó a escupir sangre Y su piel se puso pálida, sus ojos presentaban un tinte ictérico , con voz lenta y muy suave, se escucho un "Akane te amo" y súbitamente cayo muerto, Ese demonio era listo le provoco un estallido renal, desvascularizando al riñón..

"Ramada, Ramada Ramada Ramada

In the eyes?

Golly gee… when you turn those heater son

Woe is me..got top ut my cheaters on

Jeepers, creepers…where'd ya get those

Peepers

Oh, those weepers how they hypnotize…."

La misma melodía, el mismo lugar, los cuerpos sin vida yacían en un rincón, en una mesa el cuerpo desnudo de Ranma estaba siendo preparado por el Demonio para quitarle el órgano que lo caracterizaba, le vertió agua fría encima y la pelirroja hizo su aparición,

Tomo su cuerpo y lo levanto, con un bisturí trazo una línea longitudinal de pabellón a pabellón y en región occipital y como si fuera una naranja fue separando el cuero cabelludo, hasta que se quedo con la cabellera rojiza en una mano, volvió a vertir agua caliente y el masculino Ranma estaba ahora en la plancha, tomo otro bisturí, y con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó a realizar cortes perfectamente seleccionados en cabeza, cara, cuello, tórax, abdomen, y extremidades mayores y menores, sacando poco a poco como si fuera un guante , toda la piel del muchacho, el ego reflejado en su máxima expresión.

Mientras tanto, Akane había salido de su habitación, al escuchar el grito de dolor de Ranma, ella extremadamente preocupada llego al patio, fue al comedor, la cocina, habitaciones, y no encontró a nadie, "porque no hay nadie en casa, ¡!oh!! ¿Ranma que te paso, donde estas?", al llegar al dojo se quedo viendo fijamente el altar, su florero estaba tirado y el agua caía, recordando lo que alguna vez su padre dijo de los malos presagios.

"No me daré por vencida, sea donde sea, te encontrare Ranma", y salió del Dojo en busca de su tonto prometido, llego a la puerta del sótano de la casa, estaba entre abierta, y se veía una luz al fondo, empezó a bajar las escaleras, lentamente, intentando no hacer ruidos, al pisar el ultimo escalón, solo dio un pequeño gritito de miedo, al tener la visión de lo que ocurría, en una esquina se encontraban los cuerpos de El tío Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, y el que parecía ser un cuerpo humano sin piel y sin cabello, en la otra esquina, una mesa alargada, el piso con rastros de sangre y una mesa con mucho instrumental, no se encontraba nada ni nadie mas, se acerco a los cuerpos sin vida, intentado tomar el pulso a cada uno sin encontrar ningún signo de vida, llego con el ultimo cuerpo y aun cuando su razón le decía quien podría ser, su corazón se lo negaba, se poso enfrente de el , toco la mano sin piel, el musculo era rígido y helado, queriendo encontrar respuesta observo sus ojos, estaban abiertos y se observaban hundidos en la cavidad ocular, sus musculo orbitario completamente rígido, con perdida de la transparencia de la cornea, tornándose opaca, pero se lograba aun ver un tinte azul, se empezaban a formar arrugas en su cornea, como si tuvieran polvo, pues en el tiempo que Akane lo busco ya llevaba 45 min de haber muerto . (Signo de Stenon –Louis, por si alguien quería saber), Akane grito, lloro y maldijo, sabia que era su amado Ranma, no le importo que fuera solo un cuerpo sin vida y sin piel, lo abrazo, se aferro a su cuerpo, con lagrimas en los ojos , "!!¿Porque, porque Ranma?!!! ¿Quien fue capaz de hacerte esto?"

Sus labios se posaron en los labios cianóticos de su prometido fundiéndose en un beso corto y lleno de amor, ese beso muchas veces negado, (al menos el Demonio no le había quitado esa parte de la piel). La más pequeña de los Tendo, no prestaba atención a nada, solo a sostener en brazos a su muerto prometido, sus pensamientos nublados, y lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

"Nock me out

Where did ya get those eyes?

Whered ya get them?

Wont you put me wide?

Dont you die man

Hate to advertise

Tell em dock

Whered you get those eyes?

La puerta se cerro, generando un estruendo en toda la habitación, generando que Akane regresara de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y lo observo, con mucha ira, enojo, puso el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo, y se levanto, le mantuvo la mirada, "¿Padre eres tu?-", el demonio fue bajando lentamente los escalones y se poso enfrente de la menor de los Tendo, no espero respuesta, y se abalanzo contra el, descargando toda su furia, enojo y tristeza, le propino un golpe en la cara en las crestas que salían de ella, siguiendo por patadas, y múltiples golpes, el ni siquiera se movió, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su macabro rostro, la tomo de un brazo y la azoto hacia el suelo, la tomo de su cabello corto y propino un golpe con la rodilla sobre su abdomen, la chica, se dejo vencer, no opuso resistencia, el demonio levanto el cuerpo ya sin fuerza de la chica , y le coloco un beso en la mejilla, llevando a un extremo de la habitación, la tomo de las manos, sin ningún grado de delicadez y la colgó de un arnés, y sujetando ambos pies, permitiendo que quedara enfrente de su rostro, Akane seguía con vida, en si no tenia mucho daño en su organismo, pero fue ella quien se dejo vencer, pues para ella no significaba nada la vida sin sus hermanas , padres y resto de la familia, y después estaba el gran amor de su vida que también había sido vencido por ese ser, "Para que pelear si tu te has ido" cerro los ojos , el demonio tomo un separador Williams y los coloco para separar los parpados permitiendo mejor visibilidad de ellos , tomo un bisturí y comenzó a diseccionar los planos, ese fue el castigo ante tanta cobardía de Akane, el tomaría el órgano escogido pero con ella viva, Tranquilamente, empezó con cortes directos fue separando los planos y diseccionando vena, arteria y nervio , hasta que saco, por completo ambos globos oculares, sin duda fue un completo martirio para Akane, no gritaba y solo tensaba la mandíbula para que no saliera ningún solo ruido por ella, al final , con sus grandes manos y garras, abrió la boca, escuchando un Crick, ya que fracturaba la mandíbula, quedando la boca abierta, tomo la lengua, jalándola y cortándola de un solo movimiento.

Akane hasta ese momento cayó muerta, la desato y la tiro con el resto de los cuerpos.

"Whered ya get those eyes?

Ramada ramada ramada ramada

In their eyes

Golly gee… when you turn those heaters on

Woe is me..Go to put my cheaters on

Jeepers, creepers.. Whered ya get those peepers"

NO IMPORTA EN DONDE TE ESCONDAS, TUS ACTOS BUENOS O MALOS TE SEGUIRAN.

FIN

"USAGI PRODUCCIONES"


End file.
